Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technique using an operation unit and a communication unit.
Description of the Related Art
In an information processing apparatus, there is known a function of performing communication using a contactless IC as a short distance wireless communication function. In an apparatus having such function, there is provided a technique of avoiding an input error by limiting input while the user rotates the apparatus (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-069045).
As a short distance wireless communication function, for example, there is provided a system for implementing printing and scanning by bringing a terminal with an NFC (Near Field Communication) tag closer to an image forming apparatus with an NFC tag. In this system, the position of the NFC tag mounted on the image forming apparatus may be close to a specific operation key of the image forming apparatus. Therefore, depending on the model of an image forming apparatus, if a terminal is brought closer to the image forming apparatus to use the function, an operation key may respond unintentionally. If, for example, the operation key is a cancel key, an operation error for the cancel key may occur during execution of a job such as a print job or scan job, thereby canceling the job against the user's intention. This results in a disadvantage to the user, and it is thus necessary to take measures against this problem.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-069045, execution of communication by the communication unit is not a condition for limiting key input. For example, it may be impossible to avoid an operation error when an external apparatus is brought closer to the apparatus for close proximity wireless communication.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problem, and provides a technique capable of preventing processing unintended by the user from being executed in processing involving communication.